


Things you said too quietly

by GentleGiant



Series: Tumblr prompts/ficlets [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Ficlet, Fluffy, M/M, Wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleGiant/pseuds/GentleGiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: things you said too quietly<br/>The team throws Asahi a surprise party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said too quietly

Noya took a step back and assessed the scene before him. Exhausted, he’d spent the better half of the morning dictating who did what and what went where, his teammates going along with surprisingly little fuss. Just three days ago they’d decide to throw Asahi a surprise birthday party in the gym. Hinata’s idea, really. But Noya felt he needed to assure everything was in tip top shape for Asahi to arrive in 10 minutes, less if he was early to what he believed was a weekend practice. 

The birthday boy was promptly on time and Noya’s entire being was engulfed in nerves as everyone hid in the dark holding their breathe. 

“Uh, anyone here yet?” called Asahi, not receiving a reply he felt for the switch and flipped on the lights. …And nearly fainted of fright when he was greeted by an uncoordinated chorus of voices shouting ‘surprise’.

Noya hurried to his side, “Asahi-san! Are you alright?”

He smiled reassuringly at the tiny libero, “I’m fine, really. You guys just startled me is all. But I thought this was supposed to be a weekend practice?”

“You really thought we’d make you practice on your birthday?” asked Suga as he approach the two. 

“Yeah, I’m not that strict.” Added Daichi.

“Come on, Asahi! Let’s do presents!! I got you the best one!” hollered Tanaka from across the gym. 

Everyone wished Asahi a happy birthday as Noya led him to the center of the group where he pretty much stayed for the next hour while his friends went about cutting the cake. From there things flowed smoothly. Cake, idle chit chat, presents, and dancing. Eventually, Hinata and Kageyma started competing in who knows what, Tanaka taking Hinata’s side and everyone else joining in or trying to split it up. Asahi laughed and made his way to door for some fresh air.

Noya noticed him sitting on the steps and went to sit beside his giant friend. Several minutes passed before he spoke up. “So… Did you have a nice birthday?”

“I did, yeah.” He replied with a genuine smile.

“Did you get your wish?” 

He was quiet, seemingly debating before answering, though all Noya managed to catch were wispy mumbles. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“Please don’t make me say it again, Noya…” louder, but still quiet, almost shy.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But now I’m curious.”

“I said I don’t think I will…”

“I’m sensing a but coming.”

Again Asahi was too soft to hear properly. “You gotta speak up, you big softie.”

“But, maybe you could change that?” 

“Eh? How?”

Asahi’s faced flushed deep red as he turned away from Noya and mustered every ounce of courage to voice an answer. “Will you kiss me?”

Noya softly turned Asahi to face him, smile his winning smile, and kissed the gentle giant.

They both laughed as they heard Tanaka whoop and cat-call in excitement.

“Told you they’d both figure it out today.” Smiled Suga.


End file.
